StoryBrooke High School
by Books4U
Summary: Emma, and Fallon move to Story Brooke were they have to deal with boys, interesting friends, and bitchy teachers. With the help of Snow, Regina, Zelena, Tink, and Belle can they make it through high school? (Told in many POV"s)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Emma

Magic, the one thing I wish I had at this precise moment. Today I was going to Story Brooke High. Ya, I know it's a totally lame name for high school, but this was one of those shitty worlds without magic, and in a shitty world like this, shitty things happen. We don't live in a magical world where the Evil Queen tries to kill Snow White cause she's prettier than her, no this is a shitty world without magic.

As I said before, I'm going to High School today, and I couldn't be more scared. That was why I needed magic. So I could suddenly become confident with the flick of a fairy's wand. But I just needed to suck it up and get over my goddamned fear. Therefore I finally got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Emma." I turn around and flash Fallon a grin. "Morning to you. I mean you did take me in, and by doing that I finally have a home." Fallon gives me a small smile and reply's gently, "anything for you Emma. You _are_ my only friend."

Fallon and I met two weeks ago when I was on the run from my latest foster home. She was on the run from her home, her parent's. They were moving to a small town in StoryBrooke and she had to go with them. Long story short we went to her house they took me in and now we're going to StoryBrooke high.

I grab a cheese bagel from the pantry and pop it into the toaster. Fallon hands me the cream cheese as her toast jumps from the toaster. She grabs her two pieces and places them carefully on a plate. "Want some nutella?" She shakes her head and holds up a jar, "already got some!" and smirks.

'POP!' my bagel springs out of the toaster. I put it on a plate and begin to spread the cream cheese. This was going to be a hard day. But at least I had Fallon to help me through it. I laugh to myself and shove a piece of bagel in my mouth; I was the one who was going to be comforting Fallon because lets face it, I was stronger than she was, emotionally and physically.

"I'm gonna go get ready for day 1." She begins to walk out of the door then turns and faces me, "and Emma," "Ya?" I ask. "I can handle myself you know, I've been in this situation before. But you, I'm worried about. Anyways, wear something nice, cause I am." And with a small smile she struts out of the room head held high. Maybe she was stronger than I was.

My hair was in a messy bun, and it was pissing me off greatly. I wanted to wear it in a ponytail but Fallon said wear something nice and you can't just wear something nice if your hair isn't right. Then there was my outfit, which frankly, wasn't good enough. So I snuck into Fallon's room and stole some of her shit.

And now I was clad in gray and white paisley high-wasted shorts, with a tight white-cropped tank and a red leather jacket (which I owned). I sported crimson red vans on my feet to complete the pretty fashionable outfit, which Fallon might actually be proud of. I didn't have any makeup on except for eos lip-balm and brown mascara. I grabbed my leather backpack with my Iphone and books weighing it down.

I walked down the stairs and to the front door and waited for Fallon to come down the stairs.

Minutes past and when she finally did, well, she didn't look like her unconfident self. She looked amazing.

Her head was held high and her hair fell in messy waves and she walked down the stairs with grace. She wore no makeup and her outfit was definitely better than mine. She wore black leather high-wasted shorts, with an emerald green tank top blouse tucked into her shorts. She wore lacy black oxfords on her small feet. And a white cardigan was tied to her waist.

"Fancy outfit Emma! I approve." She grins as she reaches the door. "And well all I can say about yours is wow! You never-" "Wear anything nice?" She finishes for me. I nod slowly careful not to her hurt her feelings. "I know! And I feel so much better wearing pretty things!" She gestures towards the door and we walk out together.

She unlocks her white Mercedes-Benz (her parents are rich, get over it) and we both hop in. She starts the car and the speakers blare Shake it off by Taylor Swift. "Whoop! Best song for the best first day!" Fallon shouts as she speeds out of the driveway and to StoryBrooke High. Even though the day hasn't even started.

By the time we reach StoryBrooke high Here's To The Zero's is cranked on the stereo and I think my ears are gonna explode. Every student seems to be in the parking lot and all the heads turn to us as we enter the lot, windows down and music blaring.

Fallon parks her Mercedes-Benz and takes out the keys. "Let's do this." We stare at each other and smirk. As if on the count of three we open our doors and step out of the car. I close my door and sling my bag over my shoulders. Fallon has already started to walk to the front doors leaving me staring after her. "Wait up!" I snap as I speed towards her.

Fallon

I walk to the front doors my head held high; Emma was trialing behind me, walking with just as much confidence. "Emma I don't know the fuck I'm going." I whisper to her as we walk through the doors, eyes of many cute guys trailing after us. I look back at her to see if she knows where the office is, and then I walk into a wall.

"Shit." My ass is on the ground and a wall isn't in front of me. I walked into a person, if that wasn't obvious already. The new girl always walks into a "wall" but it turns out to be a guy that normally ends up marrying the girl. That's how the movies go, but I had no intention of even touching this guy.

He was short, had long dark brown hair and a small face. But he had a strong built and a mean face. "Watch where you're going deary, wouldn't want cha to get hurt." He smirks and walks away leaving me on the ground.

"Here." A small hand takes mine a hefts me up. I look up to a girl much taller than me. "Thanks um?"

"Tinker Belle."

"Tinker Belle?"

"Tinker Belle. But most call me Tink." The tall blond girl winks.

"Honestly that's not much better but ok. Thank you Tinker bel- Tink. I'm Fallon." I stutter out confused by her name. Tinker Belle? Who the fuck is named Tinker Belle?

"That was Rumple. He's an ass, a bad boy. So stay away from him." I nod. We walk down the hall when we hear laughing and shouts.

I look at a group of teens crowded around a tall boy and a blond girl. And the blond girl was Emma. Shit. I shuffle to the front of the crowd. I thought she was walking with Tink and I.

"If it isn't the new chick. Aren't you a feisty one." The boy pins Emma to the lockers. "I like feisty ones, do you know why?" He asks her.

"Why!" She snaps struggling under his grip. I new she had no chance, his biceps were huge and he wasn't using much effort to hold her down.

"Cause they've got fire. You've got fire, and I like fire." The boy smirks, he wore a blue t-shirt, jeans and black combat boots. His back was to me so I only saw his messy blond hair.

I had had enough of this.

"Leave her alone pretty boy." I snap, "That's Peter! You don't want to cross him! He owns this school." Tink whispers. I shake her off as this Peter guy turns to me. I glare at him, and study his features.

He was at least a head taller than me and he had startling green eyes. And well, they put me into a trance. My confidence faltered.

"And who do you think you are?" He laughs looking down at me.

I shake my head and regain my confidence. "The other _new _girl." I stated bravely. Emma crept away from the lockers and too the safety of the crowd as his attention was now on me.

"Two new girls in one day? No fucking way." He reaches out to grab me but I punch him in the stomach. He doesn't flinch. What the fuck? "Abs of fucking steel." I laugh as I grab his arm twist it and flip him over my shoulder.

He pulls my legs from underneath of me and I crash to the floor. I grunt as I hit the floor, well my outfits fucked. And then I begin to cry. Not sobs racking my body but small tears that stream down my makeup less face.

"Oh. Are you ok?" Peter awkwardly asks me and helps me up. I smirk, "Yes." I knee him in the gut and flip him again.

He gets up and smirks, "good one. But don't try and save the next one." He sauntered away with his group of friends and left me standing there with Tink and Emma at my side.

"You just flipped fucking Peter Pan! You are my new best friend!" Exclaims Tink. "Thanks." Emma says shocked, she thought I was a pathetic little git, but I could handle myself perfectly fine.

"Oh and here." Emma passes my schedule and I take a look at it with Tink peering over my shoulder. "Oh we have all the same classes! And lunch!" Tink grins at me and I grin back completely forgetting about Emma. "What classes do you have?" I ask Emma.

"Totally different from yours." She frowns. "But we all have lunch together!" Emma smiles and walks off to her first class. Leaving Tink to show me mine.

I sat in English beside a girl named Regina. She had also heard that I had flipped Pan and wasn't completely rude to me as she was to Tink. Tink told me that her and Regina had been best friends but Regina told Felix (Peter Pans best friend) that Tink had a crush on him and now everyone teased her about it, because Felix didn't even know who Tinker Belle was. Harsh huh?

"Every one this is Fallon our new student." Our teacher Mr. Holt introduced me. "She is new to this school and needs someone people to show her around. So I though who not better than Peter Pan, Felix Smith, and Tinker Belle Green." He paused, "you three will show her around the school" Then he adds "between classes."

I looked at Tink as Mr. Holt finished talking. Felix was the blond boy sitting with Peter with the scar on his face. And he was pretty good looking just like Pan. I see why Tink had a crush on him. I started to call Peter by his last name; Pan. I guess it sounded good to me.

After an hour of Mr. Holt droning on about something I didn't even bother to listen too, the bell rang. I gathered my shit and met Tink at the door. "Where are Pan and this Felix guy?" I asked Tink and she blushed at Felix's name. "Uh probably at their lockers with some girls. "Well then lets go find em!" I take her hand and she leads me to their lockers.

We weave through people and finally make it to their lockers, where they are at with two girls. Felix was leaning into a girl with brown hair with ruby red streaks. They were both smiling as he pressed her into his locker. Then beside them Pan was hungrily making out with a blond girl with blue eyes, and it made me jealous. No Fallon stupid girl! You will never like _that_!

"Sorry to interrupt you Pan, and Felix? But I would like to know where the fuck to go." Peter turn around and glared, then saw me and smirked, "oh its you. Sure we'll show you around. Only cause you're special, normally I wouldn't give a fuck about what Mr. Holt says."

Tink stands strong beside me, books in both arms and fiercely glaring at Felix and Pan. "Tink! How great it is to see you!" Pan grins at her mischievously. At Tink's name Felix turns around and looks her up and down.

Tink was actually really pretty. She just needed to embrace it more. She wore her hair in a low ponytail, which didn't look right, and she had on a navy blue t-shirt, which frankly wasn't her color. But her ratted old jeans were the worst, they were huge on her, held up by and ugly grey belt. But her makeup was perfect, she only wore mascara and light pink lip-gloss.

"Well? Will we be going then?" I snap at Peter and Felix. "Sure." They both grin at Tink and I.

"Where do you want to go first?" They ask as we begin to walk down the hall. "Uh I got gym next, so there."

"Me too. So that means Peter and Felix do too." Tink grumbles. "What?" I ask why would they have it if Tink has it? "We have all the same classes so that means you do too. Because we share all _our_ classes."

We made it to the gym and it was huge! And the volleyball net was up so that meant we were playing volleyball. Ever since grade seven I had loved playing volleyball. And now in my sophomore year I could play on the schools team. Maybe I could make varsity!

Tink and I went to the girls change room and changed. She had on a Under Armour tank and tight Lululemon spanks, white Nike sneakers and volley ball kneepads.

I had changed into a green Lululemon tank and black spanks like Tink's. I also had on kneepads and Nike runners.

We ran out of the change room and into the state of the art gym. "Good morning! Today we will be playing volleyball. And since this is a class of twelve no one will need to switch." I grinned at Tink this was gonna be awesome!

"Okay team captains are Peter and Felix!" Peter and Felix smirked at each other.

Peter Pan

I smirked at Felix his team was going down. I played volleyball and knew who the good players were. And Peter Pan never looses any sport, I was the jock of the school and so was Felix, but this wasn't his main dominion.

"Felix pick first because Peter picked first last time."

"Snow." Felix picked which meant it was my turn.

"Tink."

"Killian." Killian was one of my better friends and a good volleyball player. I shoved Felix, "Screw you! Little shit!"

"Fine, Ruby." I say after shoving Felix for picking Killian, I was going to pick him.

"Wendy."

"Regina."

"Um, Cricket?" Crickets real name was Jiminy, but with the whole name Jiminy how could you not call him Cricket? He _was_ a little bug.

"Rufio."

"Well I kinda got to chose Fallon."

"Neal."

My team was strong and they all played volleyball, I had Tink the best setter, Ruby was good spiker, Regina had a good serve, Rufio was a good at tipping, and Neal was good at everything, like me.

Felix had a decent team Snow and Killian played volleyball and were great at it, but Wendy was only chosen to piss me off (it didn't though, because I don't really care about her), Cricket can't play a sport to save his live, and Fallon probably sucked to, she was short and that's all I gotta say.

I went to position 1, Ruby went to 2, Tink went to 3, Rufio went to 4, Regina went to 5, and Neal was the other setter at 6. The coach passed me the ball as Felix went to position 1, Fallon went to 2, Snow went to 3, Killian to 4, Wendy was told by Fallon to go to 5, and Felix shoved Cricket in 6.

"Be ready for the serve!" Fallon yelled. Coach blew the whistle and I over hand served it straight at Wendy. She screamed and jumped away from the ball. Do you now see why I don't actually like her? She was a toy like all my girlfriends, simply for my game.

"Wendy what the FUCK was that? You're supposed to get it to the setter!" Fallon snapped at Wendy.

Point one for me! Tink passed me the ball, the whistle blew and the ball flew over the net again, only this time to Felix. He bumped it to Snow who setted it to Killian who tipped it over.

But Ruby was there for the block and the ball fell to the gym floor, where Fallon hit it with her arm for the save. Snow setted it back to her and she spiked it right to Ruby. And it was a hard spike and it hit Ruby right in the face. Ruby and the ball fell to the ground.

"Ruby!" Snow shrieked. Felix didn't even move to see if she was ok even though she was his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, and nice spike Fallon." She glared at Felix for not seeing if she was ok. "Here." She passes the ball to Fallon.

I guess I was wrong, that spike was better than Ruby's. The whistle flooded the gym and the ball soared straight to Regina. Fallon's serve. I could tell the serve was hard with how fast it went over the net. Regina managed to bump it to Tink who setted it to Ruby who went for the spike but was beaten to it by Killian. The ball hit the ground again.

Now Felix's team was wining.

By the end of the gym class Felix's team had won all three sets we had played. Mostly because of Fallon.

Now it was lunch and I was watching Fallon from across the cafeteria. She was sitting with Tink, Emma, Snow, Belle, Regina, and Zelena. Wendy kept prying for my attention but it was towards Fallon. She was interesting. She didn't fall for me when she first saw me, like most girls would.

No she was irritated with me. Not that I didn't like irritating people, it was part of my little game.

This school was mine. I was the king and I still needed a queen. And well I was going to get one. And Fallon was a perfect candidate; she had more fire than Emma did. And Peter Pan liked Fire.

**Let me now if it was good! I will have many more characters POV's. It's not just Fallon and Peter. So I'll try not to disappoint! Fallon is my OC in case anyone didn't know... And if I made any errors in spelling and grammar that totes on me. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**This Update is for Hook! **

Chapter 2

Killian

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I think Peter was staring at her too. "Sorry mate, but Emma is mine." I whisper to Peter Pan with a grin. He throws back his head and laughs a booming laugh, the whole cafeteria turns and stares.

"You." He points at me and laughs even louder. "Think that I?" He points at himself and grins, "like Emma?" He finishes saying her name with disgust. "Sorry laddie, but I have Fallon to worry about."

I sigh with relief he wasn't looking at Emma. She is the first girl I have ever actually liked. Well except for Mila...

Mila was my girlfriend in seventh and eighth grade and well I was in love with her. She made me smile, laugh, and the happiest person in the world. One night I was walking down the street to Granny's when I saw her. She was making out with Rumple in a back alley. Long story short I sucker punched him in the face and then his gang of goons came. They beat the shit out of me, and in the process Mila tried to stop the fight but was stabbed in the heart by one of Rumple's friends. It was an accident but she died.

I have never treated a girl the same way I have her since. They all mean nothing, but Emma she was different, there was just something about her that drew me to her.

"Fallon?" I liked Peter and all but he was an ass to girls, treated them like they were his toys built for his pleasure. "Oh yes. I quite like her Hook." My eyes went wide he liked her. That wasn't good. The last time Peter _liked _someone, things didn't end well for her. Lets just say, for now, that he never really _liked_ her.

"What is she gonna be your queen?" Felix added to our conversation. "Uh. Queen?" I say confused, what the fuck was that suppose to mean. "Your queen Peter?" I asked him with a questioning look, and then I got it. Peter considered himself to be the King of this school. And well he was, Felix and I were the princes. We owned this school, girls falling at our feet.

"Never mind." I grumbled, "I get it."

At that Peter Pan smiled a malicious smile and went back to his salad.

Peter

I plucked a cucumber in my mouth and stared at Fallon, she was laughing at something Snow had said. I bet she had a beautiful laugh a beautiful person must have a beautiful laugh.

I shake my head, what the fuck Peter? Why are you thinking that? Fallon was just another toy, she was hot, and you wanted to get that and that was that. I looked back over to her just to catch her staring at me. I smirked, and she blushed a quite adorable blush.

No! Why are you thinking this way Peter? You are heartless. You don't feel. And you certainly don't love anyone.

Love. It was a weird word and it had never meant anything to Peter. He liked his friends greatly, but he had never loved them. And he didn't love his family, well, that was a lie. But it wasn't love-love. It was family love! The kind you share with you older and younger siblings, and you mother and father. I loved them, but I never love-loved a petty girl. Love was weakness and well, Peter Pan wasn't weak.

Emma

I grabbed Fallon's hand and gave her a look. She was blushing! Because of fucking Peter Pan! That prat, how dare he do that to my Fallon! She was like my little sister I protected her from people like that.

"What." She snapped at me, "I was just blushing at Peter. Nothing wrong with that huh?" She challenged me "stop! We met this guy just today and he's a flipping jackass!" I gave her my best I'm-trying-to-protect-you look and she shot back with a I-don't-need-your-protection face.

Snow laughed, "what are you guys doing?" Fallon and I locked eyes then turned our gaze towards Snow. "Weird face challenge?" Fallon makes up, "Wanna join?" I ask everyone.

They nod their heads, "Okay Regina start!" Regina sticks out her tongue in concentration and then goes. She tilts her head and folds her lips into her mouth. "Yi! Gow tou foin?" She tries to say "Hi! How you doing?" but fails miserably.

The whole table bursts out laughing as Tink yelled out "I got it on video!"

"Thank you Tink! Text me that! I want to see it every day!" Grins Belle.

"No!" Regina shrieks as her face goes back to normal.

"I better be the first one you send that to Tink!" Fallon giggles. Regina slams her head on the table and her face contorts in pain, "Ow!"

"Guess you shouldn't slam your head on the lunch table then!" Zelena smiles at her and rubs her back. Zelena and Regina were half sisters. Henry Mills was Regina's father and Rumples father was also Zelena's father. Rumple and Zelena were half siblings and it was weird cause they hated each other.

"Zelena you go!" Regina shoves her sister's hand away. "Fine." She snaps, Zelena holds her breath and bulges her bright eyes. The whole table laughs again and Belle goes.

She makes fishy lips and then goes cross-eyed. We slowly laugh awkwardly her face wasn't funny.

"Belle your out that face sucked!" I giggle, "Gee thanks Emma!" She giggles back.

"No problem!"

Tink goes next and grins wickedly, "I'm going to win with this sucker!" she says to herself. Tink scrunches up her face and all you see is wrinkles, it was like she didn't even have a face! The whole table applauds and laughs at Tink's face. Belle just shrinks and pretends she isn't there embarrassed of her pathetic "funny" face.

"Nice!" "One." "Tink!" Fallon says in between laughs.

"I'll go!" Fallon shouts. She stands up and turns around to where Peter Pan was standing, right behind her. "Ah!" She screams as he startled her, she loses her balance and falls into him.

Peter

I grab Fallon's shoulders as she falls into me. Good job Peter you scared her. Her skin was soft, I looked down and into her beautiful blue eyes, they had different colors in them. Specs of green and grey here and there and a loop of hazel was around her pupils. Her eyes, I could get lost in them forever.

What? What is wrong with you today Peter! "You ok?" He asked her breaking their gaze. She shakes her head and her hair looked liked like waves in the ocean, "I'm good, sorry, you just startled me." She looks down and blushes. Cute.

"Well that's good." I say and rub the back of my neck man was this awkward! The bell rings and I take Fallon's hand. "I have music next so that means you do too." I drag her out of the cafeteria Tink and Felix behind us.

We stop at her locker first and she grabs her emerald green notebook. We then stop at Felix's locker and mine after Tink grabs her shit. I take out a emerald green notebook to match Fallon's. "Look we got the same one's!" She exclaims taking mine out of my hands. I snag it back and give her a sassy look.

"Let's just go to music me lady."

Felix

Peter, Fallon, Tink, and I walked to music together. Peter wasn't being his usual self, rude, cocky, and heartless. He was actually being nice. And I hated it... Kind of.

"Hey Tink." I flash her a flirty grin and look her up and down for the second time today. I had to admit it she was hot. But she wore fucking terrible clothes. "Shut up Felix. I was fine walking in silence." She snaps at me.

I put my hands up defensively. "Sorry!" I then pick her up twirl her around and run to class carrying her bridal style in my arms, with her hitting my chest and screaming all the way to class. The last thing I saw before entering music was Ruby looking at Tink and me with tears streaming down her face.

We did absolutely nothing in music. And the entire time I thought about Tinker Belle Green.

Tink

It was the end of the day and I was at Fallon and Emma's house with Zelena, Regina, Snow, and Belle. Emma was sitting on Fallon's bed looking at a fashion magazine, I was sitting in her desk chair, Zelena and Regina sat on her huge spinning chair together, Belle and Snow were on her floor gossiping about how Ruby was so stupid to still be with Felix after everything he has done to her. And Fallon was in her enormous closet looking for an outfit for each of us tomorrow.

Fallon then comes out of closet with a small pile of clothes and one box of shoes. "Regina! Try this on!" Fallon shoves the things into her hands and pushes her into her change room. Nice.

Several minutes later Regina comes out, her outfit was flawless. She wore a turquoise tight peplum dress with a black cashmere cardigan that was probably worth more than my shitty laptop. She sported cream real leather peep toe wedges on her feet to complete her outfit. She looked great. I hope Fallon could make me look as pretty as her.

"Fallon! This dress still has its price tag on it!" Regina says in disbelief. "So you look great! And we're having a sleep over by the way!" She grins, "I called all your parents, and by the way you guys should watch your phones better."

We all check our pockets and bags for our phones but come up empty handed. Then Fallon spreads them out in her hand like they're a deck of cards.

"Zelena your next!" She shoves some things into Zelena's hands and sits on her bed. Handing everyone their phones back.

"What the fuck! How do you wear these fuckers!" Groans Zelena from the change room.

Eventually she comes out looking like a queen. She wore bright green leather tights, black combat boots, a black and white striped long sleeved velvet shirt. She looked great! Snow wolf whistled. "Damn Zelena!"

"Shut up Snow you're next!" Fallon laughs. "Shit." Snow says as she takes her pile of clothes and walks into the change room.

She comes out wearing a pastel floral ruffled dress that was strapless. Over top of that she had on a white real denim jacket with many zippers like a leather jacket would have. On her feet were glass slippers. Just kidding! Got you there did I? On her feet were knee high light grey boots.

Belle went in next and came out wearing a red high waisted pleated skirt with a cream ruffled blouse tucking into a black and white checkered blazer, she had on black pumps to top the outfit off.

Emma then went in and out and her final outfit was Dark denim low waisted ripped jeans, a maroon lace sweater and a black leather jacket with mustard yellow lacy oxford heels.

"And last but not least it's your turn Tink!" Fallon grins as she hands me a pile of clothes and one shoebox. "You guy's will see my outfit in the morning!"

I walk into the change room and slowly change into my outfit. It was amazing! Much better than my normal clothes, it hung onto every one of my curves.

I walked out of the change room and everyone gasped and stared at me in awe.

I was wearing light wash denim short shorts, with a green tank top and a blue leather cardigan. Man Fallon had a lot of leather! On my feet were white vans wedges. I looked amazing and I felt amazing for the first time in my life.

Belle

After we all changed and put our outfits for tomorrow away we went to the party room and danced and sang to music.

Somebody to you was blaring on the speakers and I was glad that Fallon's parents weren't home.

Yeah, you!  
>Yeah, you!<p>

I used to wanna be  
>Living like there's only me<br>But now I spend my time  
>Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind<br>(Yeah, you)

I twirled around, Snow was Dancing beside me. I was free, free from my crush on Rumple, free from my Dad's hatred, and free from all the bullies at school.

I used to be so tough  
>Never really gave enough<br>And then you caught my eye  
>Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike<br>(Yeah, you)

I wanted this to be me and Rumple. I wanted him so badly, but he was a bad boy and well bookworms don't go well with bad boys.

Look at me now, I'm falling  
>I can't even talk, still stuttering<br>This ground of mine keeps shaking  
>Oh, oh, oh, now<p>

I was falling, I was stuttering, and my ground always shook. I was unstable, and lonely. I needed love from one person and one person only. That person was Rumple.

All I wanna be  
>Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah<br>Is somebody to you  
>All I wanna be<br>Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<p>

I lock eyes with Fallon and her eyes tell me she feels the way I feel. I don't know who she likes but I'll ask later.

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
>But every time I look at you I just don't care<br>'Cause all I wanna be  
>Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah<br>Is somebody to you  
>(Yeah, you) Ha ha ha haI used to run around<br>I didn't wanna settle down  
>But now I wake each day<br>Looking for a way that I can see your face  
>(Yeah, you)<p>

Tomorrow I was going to be a new person. New friends, new clothes, and a new attitude.

I've got your photograph  
>But baby I need more than that<br>I need to know your lips  
>Nothing ever mattered to me more than this<br>(Yeah, you)

Look at me now, I'm falling  
>I can't even talk, still stuttering<br>This ground of mine keeps shaking  
>Oh, oh, oh, now<p>

All I wanna be  
>Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah<br>Is somebody to you  
>All I wanna be<br>Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<p>

I want to be somebody to Rumple but he doesn't even see me.

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
>But every time I look at you I just don't care<br>'Cause all I wanna be  
>Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah<br>Is somebody to you  
>(Yeah, you)<p>

He doesn't even know who I am.

Look at me now, I'm falling  
>I can't even talk, still stuttering<br>All I wanna be  
>Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>(Yeah, you)

Doesn't even care.

All I wanna be  
>Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah<br>Is somebody to you  
>All I wanna be Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah<br>Is somebody to you

All I wanna be  
>Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah<br>Is somebody to you  
>All I wanna be<br>Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah, you)

Well Rumple I'm going to make you.

All I wanna be  
>Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah<br>Is somebody to you  
>All I wanna be<br>Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<p>

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
>But every time I look at you I just don't care<br>'Cause all I wanna be  
>Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah<br>Is somebody to you  
>(Yeah, you)<p>

'Cause all I wanna be  
>Yeah, all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah<br>Is somebody to you

Yeah, you!

The song finishes and I turn off the music.

"Before we go to bed lets play like or love!" I exclaim, this way I can find out who everyone likes!

"Sure I love that game!" Snow gives me a little happy nudge. She loves this game much more than I do. Eventually everyone agrees to play the game.

"Ill ask first!" Says Zelena, "Regina do you like or love Robin?" As the question is asked Regina goes bright red and her eyes pop out of their sockets. "How did you know about Robin?!" She gasps, "And I uh, love him?" She squeaks out the last part.

"I see the way you look at him." Confesses Zelena. "OHH! I'm so telling him tomorrow!" Shoot's Tink.

"No!" Snaps Regina.

"Why shouldn't I?" Tink snaps back and hurt flashes across her face. "You made a fool of me when you told Felix that I loved him! I should hurt you like you hurt me! Like he didn't even KNOW WHO THE FUCK I WAS! YOU BITCH!" Tink screams as tears stream down her face.

"I was bullied by him and his friends for that. The entire school bullied me for that! You ruined me.."

Regina stared at her in shock. "WE WERE FRIENDS FOR GOD DAMNED SAKE! YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO HAVE MY BACK!" Tink was sobbing and trying to get to Regina but Emma and Fallon held her back.

"You know what Tink? Ya we were friends but I didn't think that he would do that! He was always looking you up and down so I thought maybe he liked you!" Regina's voice was rising.

"WELL HE DIDN'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK I WAS! DID THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY? Huh did it?" Tink fell down onto the bed. In a matter of seconds this little game went from fun to a screaming match.

"NO IT DIDN'T MAKE ME HAPPY YOU LITTLE SHIT! I LOST MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE OF IT! AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING ZELENA WE'RE SISTERS!" Regina yelled at the top of her lungs.

"OKAY! SHUT UP! MY EARS ARE FUCKING DYING!" Fallon yells and the room falls silent.

"Okay, thank you." Fallon nods at all of us. "Regina what you did really hurt Tink."

"But-" "No Regina SHUT UP. I wasn't done." Fallon puts her hand up and silences Regina. "And Tink you hurt Regina when you branded her as the enemy. She thought Felix liked you! And honestly I do too. I mean he stares at you all the time. He gives you the up and down and look he picked you up and carried you to music!"

Tink rubs the back of her neck, "I forgive you Regina. And sorry.."

"Tink I should be the one sorry. I miss having you as a friend." The hug and Regina asks Snow if she likes or loves David. "I think I love him. But he doesn't even notice me."

Emma gives Snow a sympathetic look. "It's ok! He'll notice you tomorrow." Emma smirks.

"Belle! Do you like or love um girls give me a guy!"

"Uh Peter Pan!" Shouts Zelena.

"No! Rumple! The bad boy!" I blush, shit! Do I tell them the truth? Or should I lie and say he's cute and that I like him? Not love him? Uhhh this is so hard! Screw it they're my friends and they get to know.

"Love." I whisper and look at the floor. "WHAT! You LOVE RUMPLE? Oh that's so CUTE!" Squeals Tink.

"Fallon!"

"what."

"Do you like or love Peter Pan?" I wiggle my eyebrows on the word love. What a silly word it was.

"He's totally hot so like not love. Yet." Everyone's eyes go wide. We all shout protests about how Peter was an ass and that all he does is play his little game.

"Lets go to bed." Says Emma saving Fallon from all of our protests.

Tink

We all pile into Fallon's URUS Lamborghini SUV. We all were wearing the outfit Fallon had picked out for us. Fallon had done our hair and we all looked great. Fallon was wearing acid wash high waisted short shorts with a black silk bandeau. She wore yellow, pink, and blue floral wedges. Her hair was up in a cute messy fishtail braid.

We rode to school in silence. I was in the passenger seat and I held onto the seat, I was really nervous for today. I hoped Felix liked the new me. I do.

Minutes later we pulled into the school parking lot. We piled out of the SUV and began to walk to the school entrance.

Fallon and I linked arms and so did Snow and Emma. The bandeau that Fallon wore showed off her flat stomach. Fallon had managed to get me into one of her VS pushup bras and now my boobs looked huge.

We walked into the school and earned many wolf whistles. "Nice ass Tink!" A group of freshman hollered. I just stood up straighter and walked with more confidence towards my locker.

Felix

Peter and I waited by Fallon and Tink's lockers. "Why are we doing this? I could be getting with Ruby!" I complained to Peter.

"Shut up Felix. It's all about the game, and I'm going to reset the board."

"Oh right you and your piece of shit game!"

"Again shut up. Look they're headed to their lockers act chill dumbass." We both leaned against their lockers. First Fallon came into view and she looked hot, and then some blond chick came to her side.

"Felix that other girl is Tink. Look at her tits man! Fallon looks better in my opinion."

He was right; Tink's boobs look great. But that wasn't just it. She looked totally different. Her hair was on top of her head in a messy bun and she wore light wash denim short shorts with a green tank and a blue leather cardigan. On her feet were white vans wedges.

I gave her the up and down like I do every day, this time I stopped at her ass and tits. "Fallon and Tink! Wow Tink did you finally decide to try today?" Peter snarkily asks.

"Peter shove it up your ass." Tink retorts. "Can I shove it up your ass instead?" He smirks at her. "Actually I'd rather shove up in Fallon's ass so Felix can do it." He grins at Fallon and she glares back at him.

"Peter!" Tink's eyes go wide. "I'd go for it." I say as I raise my hand and smack Tink's ass. She jumps and hits my arm. "I am so warning you! Touch me again and I will-"

"What punish me?" I cut off, "I'd be cool with that too."

Peter and Fallon laugh at Tink as her face goes bright red. She looks hot when she blushes.

Peter

Tink blushes and I sneak a glance at Fallon. She had on acid wash high waisted short shorts with a silk bandeau. It showed off her perfect stomach, she had on yellow, pink, and blue floral wedges and her hair was in a pretty messy fishtail braid that fell onto her right shoulder.

"You look pretty." I whisper in her ear. "Thanks." She says as she pushes me away from her. I glare, the game was taking to long. I wanted Fallon as my queen. "What? Are you mad at me?" Asks Fallon as she sees me glaring at her. "No, not at all laddie. Lets make a deal, you go to tonight's party at Hooks with me and I'll do whatever you want for a week."

She grabs my hand and places her small one in it "deal."

David

I was walking with Hook when Emma and Snow walked around the corner and bumped into us.

I steadied Snow and smiled "Sorry! Are you ok Snow?" She nods and begins to walk away when I take her hand and notice that something's different about her. She was wearing strapless pastel floral ruffled dress with white real denim jacket with many zippers like a leather jacket, and on her feet were knee high caramel boots. And her hair was now in a pixie cut and she looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful Snow." I give her a smile and continue, it's now or never. "I love you're new hair cut! And uh Snow I was wondering if you wanted to come to Hooks party with me?" I rub the back of my neck nervously. I really hope she says yes!

"Oh My Gosh David YES!" she squeals. "I'll pick you up at 8:00 sharp then!" I grin.

Hook

Emma looked amazing. She had on dark denim low waisted ripped jeans, a maroon lace sweater and a black leather jacket with mustard yellow lacy oxford heels. Her hair was down in bombshell curls.

"Hi I'm Killian." I say as I help her up from walking into me. " and you owe me a favor." I pick up all her books and hand them to her. "I'm Emma and why do I owe you a favor?"

"I helped you up and picked up your books for you."

"Ok what do you want as a favor?" She asks gently. "Come to my party tonight. I'll pick you up at 7:30." She rolls her eyes at my favor but agrees.

Robin

I was walking with Regina to our first class English. Regina looked totally different. It was a good different. She had on a turquoise tight peplum dress with a black cashmere cardigan. She sported cream real leather peep toe wedges on her feet to complete her outfit. And her hair fell in lose curls.

I was about to ask her to Hooks party tonight when she asked me what she is to me.

"Regina you're my-"

"I mean would you ever consider to like date me or something?" She asks with a blush.

"Well I was just about to ask you to go to Hooks party tonight and then if you said yes I was going to ask you out at the party."

Regina giggles, "So you like me?" She stretches on the word so. I grin, "Ya."

"I like you too."

"Does that mean you'll go to the party with me?"

"Ya. Pick me up at 8:00."

Neal

I was running down the hall to get to English when I ran right into Zelena. I managed to stay upright but she crashed to the ground with a grunt. "Oh my god Zelena I'm so sorry!" I exclaim as I yank her up.

"It's ok Neal."

I looked at her and she looked amazing. She looked like a queen. She wore bright green leather tights that made her eyes glow. On her feet were black combat boots. She had on a black and white striped long sleeved velvet shirt. She looked great!

"Dang Zelena! You look like a queen!" I let out a low whistle. "Awe thanks Neal!"

"Hey there's a party at Killian's tonight. You wanna go?" I ask hoping she'll say yes to me she was very pretty. "Ya! I was hoping someone would ask me!"

"Great! Ill pick you up at 8:15!"

Rumple

I was looking for a girl to take to Hooks party tonight when I spotted Belle. She looked great. I think I'll ask her.

I walked over to her and leaned against her locker where I got a closer look at her outfit. Belle was wearing a red high waisted pleated skirt with a cream ruffled blouse tucked into a black and white checkered blazer, she had on black pumps to top the outfit off.

"Hey Belle." She jumped great I scared her. I deadpanned scaring isn't a good first impression. "Oh hi, Rumple." She said quietly.

"Belle do you like parties?"

"I haven't been to one before." Oh well this was a bad idea.

"But I really want to go to one." Yes! I guess I'm asking her!

"Want to come Hooks party with me?"

"Yes I would love too! It'll be my first high school party!" I laugh she was a good idea.

"Great I'll pick you up at 8:00. See ya later Belle."

**Next chapter will be the party! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I don't really have any specific days for updating it's kinda just when ever. **


End file.
